Uppertale
by Bleachanimefan1
Summary: Monsters are now on the surface, now that the barrier is broken, but strange things have been occurring. Timelines on the fritz? Signs of another war? Enemies from the past? Can Oc. help SAVE the alternate Universes and Uppertale from disappearing forever? Who is the evil mastermind behind all of this? Why are they targeting her?
1. What is this sorcery!

An hooded figure approached an ominous silhouette sitting at their desk. He leaned down and whispered to them "The barrier's been broken."

They jumped up surprised by the information they received, knocking the chair down in the process and turned to him "What?! How?! How is that possible?!"

The mysterious person leaned against the wall aloofly, with his arms and legs crossed then shrugged "Hey, I'm just telling you how it is."

They slammed their hands angrily on the desk "That barrier was strong! How can it been broken?! I was there that day with the other mages when it was casted!"

A shadowy grin flashed from beneath his hood "Maybe you're not quite the sorcerer that you said you were.~"

The other person was quiet then turned to glare at him, still steaming mad "I'd watch what you say. You don't want me to go back on my promise to you, do you?~"

The hooded figure hunched over in defeat, in silence, trying to keep himself together as if he was reliving a memory.

The other person sneered at him "I thought so. Just keep doing what you're suppose to do."

The ominous person walked past him towards the door and opened it "For now, I have unfinished business to take care of. " and slammed it hard as they walked out.


	2. Things Are Heating up!

The night was calm, and the air was peaceful and the moon was high in the sky. Two people sat down on the hill top staring up at the dark sky full of stars taking in the beautiful scenery away from the camps that was full of monsters setting up their new homes.

You turned to look at Frisk and smiled "Today's been quite a day hasn't it."

They gave you an tired smile and nodded their head in agreement.

You continued "We met tons of friendly monsters, had a crazy flower who was actually a long lost prince stalk us, a vengeful ghost who tried to kill us several times, but was misunderstood, reunited lost family members, saved the world, and now the barrier is broken and monsters are free." You took in a breath of fresh air and sighed "What can possibly go wrong?"

Frisk quickly looked at you and lightly tapped you on your arm "Don't jinx it!"

You smiled and chuckled "So how do you feel about saving a entire monster civilization?"

They got up and stretched their arms up in the air then answered, excitedly "I feel great! Like I can do anything! And that I'm adorable!"

You smiled and covered your mouth and laughed at their burst of excitement. While in deep conversation, someone was calling out to you for awhile, it was Sans.

He walked up to you and Frisk and happily smiled "Heh, what's gotten you so spaced out?~"

You looked up at him and replied "Oh, we were just talking."

He shrugged and pointed behind him "Welp, the others are waiting for you two. C'mon let's go back to camp."

When you, Frisk, and Sans arrived at the camp. You heard someone loudy yell "There's the two heros, now!"

They came up from behind and roughly slapped you on the back. You winced in pain and turned around to see who it was. Undyne flashed you and Frisk a big goofy grin. She followed you, Sans, and Frisk to the others who were sitting around a campfire and took a seat next to Alphys. You smiled when you saw her blushing and started fidgeting when she did.

(I ship those two so hard!)

You took a seat next to Frisk but as you did

*Pffffft!

A whoopie cushion went off.

You quickly looked at Sans to see him rolling on the ground with laughter. Papyrus flashed his brother an irritated look "Really? Sans. A WHOOPIE CUSHION!"

"C'mon bro I can see you're smiling."

He stomps his foot childishly "I AM AND I HATE IT!"

Asriel gives Sans a snobbish glare "Hey smiley trashbag, knock it off with the jokes."

Sans gives him a malicious grin "Do you want to have a bad time, weed.~"

Then they both stared each other down with sparks of intense rivalry in their eyes.

You asked "Are you guys ever going to get along?"

They both crossed their arms and looked away refusing to even look at each other "Nope."

"Ain't happening."

You smiled and shook your head and let them continue bickering, then looked at Asgore "So Asgore what are you going to call it?"

"Call what?"

"Everyone's new home."

"Newer Home."

(He still can't think of good names.)

He nervously looks at Toriel "Do you think that you'll be able to forgive me Tori?" She closes her eyes and looked away from him with her nose in the air "Not in your life, Dreemurr."

You groaned with disappointment (I hope those guys get together.)

Toriel lifts one eye and smiles at you "So?~"

"What?"

"Some one told me that you're getting married.~"

You quickly replied "W-Who told you that I was getting married?!"

She covered her mouth and snickered "You did just now, silly.~"

She happily clasped her paws together "I think it's a wonderful! It'll help strengthen monster and human relationships even more!"

Gerson gives you a stern expression but then it lightens up and he smiled "You young whippersnappers always rush into these things, but I guess you can't stop young love. Have at it! And good luck!"

Grillby silently gives you a thumbs up.

Undyne notices that the fire was growing dimmer "The fire's going out. Who's turn is it to get the wood?"

You volunteered to assist "I'll help!"

When you got up something happened. While you were about halfway up, you had your hand raised in the direction of the campfire. Fire shot out of your hands and relit it. Everyone including you, stood in shock at what just occurred.

Sans laughs nervously to try and ease the tension "Welp, it's never a dull moment with you around, huh, (Y/N)."


	3. Truth About Magic

You looked at Asgore, Gaster, Gerson, and even Grillby to see that their faces had gone completely pale as if they were remembering something in the past.

You decided to break the eerie silence "What the heck just happened?!"

Undyne shifts her gaze to the fire then quickly at you and points an accusing finger "That's what I want to know! Were you holding back this entire time! If you were, then I want a rematch, right now!"

You quickly shook your head while looking at everyone hoping that one of them would help "No way! I'm never ever ever ever EVER fighting you again! I don't know how this happened!"

Alphys and Papyrus tried to hold of her arms so she wouldn't summon any spears "C-calm down Undyne! Don't d-do anything rash!"

She struggled to break free out Alphy's hold on her stubbornly refusing to listen to her "No way! Not until I get I rematch!"

Alphys looked at Papyrus hoping that he could talk some sense into her. He nods his head signaling her to let go. She does, then he flipped Undyne over his back and she lands roughly on to the ground with him pinning her down "UNDYNE YOU'RE TIRED! YOU'RE NOT THINKING CLEARLY RIGHT NOW! YOU DON'T WANT TO HURT YOUR NEW FRIEND DO YOU?!"

She sighs in defeat then smiled at him "OK, you win! You goofball! I won't try to fight her anymore."

He lets go of her and stands up holding a hand out to help her up too. She takes it and makes a big goofy grin then punched him on the arm hard "If I've had known that you be able to knock me off my feet. I would have let you into the royal guard ages ago! I guess my training's really been paying off! "

Papyrus rubs the back of his skull sheepishly "I wasn't too hard was I? I TRIED NOT TO BE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"

She noogies him "Don't get a big head! You only caught me off guard! Not just anyone could do that!"

You smiled at their kodak moment when someone cleared their throat, it was Gaster.

"What you just did was magic. It seems that while you were stuck in the underground some of our magic must have been passed to you."

"So I have magic! How?! Why?!"

"Our bodies are made up completely of it."

You looked at Frisk who was sitting beside you "But what about Frisk? They were with me too."

"You've been using it for a while, for instance, my shield. Also, your an adult, so it's easier for you. Frisk is still only a child so magic will probably come a little later for them."

You felt a bit of dread overwhelm you. Temmie looked at you worried being able to sense it and jumped onto your lap, shaking you with its paw "Hoi! Yous okays?!"

You quickly shook your head snapping out of your thoughts then looked at everyone "Tell me this, when the six humans fell into Mt. Ebott did they ever use magic? Any at all?"

Alphys answered "N-No. Remember all those items lying around everywhere. That was all they used."

Undyne narrows her eyes at you "Why are you asking this?"

"I hate to bring this up, but what if after all that time being trapped behind the barrier. Humans slowly began to lose their magic because of you guys. You were the source of it. And now that you're all free..."

Asgore finished your sentence "It could come back to them."

Papyrus quickly interjected "MAYBE IT WILL! OR MAYBE IT WON'T! (Y/N) AND FRISK ARE THE KINDEST HUMANS WE'VE EVER MET! THEY'RE PROOF THAT HUMANS CAN'T BE ALL BAD!"

You smiled at him "I hope you're right, Papyrus. I really hope that you are."

Then Asriel heard something rustling in the bushes then turned his head towards it. Toriel notices and puts her hand on his shoulder "Asriel? What is it?"

He shakes his head and replies "I thought I heard something maybe it was just my imagination."

You rubbed your eyes then stretched "Yeah we all are pretty tired considering what's happened today. We should call it a night."

Sans makes a smug grin then yawned and stretches his arms "I have to agree I'm-"

"SANS, DON'T YOU START!"

"Bone-tired.~"

"SANS! YOU'RE LUCKY I CAN'T FEEL MY BONES RIGHT NOW OR I'D-!"

Sans makes an even bigger grin "Aw what's the matter bro?~ I'm just saying that I can even sleep with my eyes closed.~"

Papyrus clenched his hands starting to get more irritated, trying to prevent himself from pouncing on Sans to get him to stop "Sans,...if you say one more pun I'm going to-"

"You should try it sometime. Sleeping's my type of into-rest.~"

That set Papyrus off.

He lunged at Sans knocking them both to the ground and started wrestling and rolling around "Ow! Quit it! Just admit that you find my puns humerus.~"

"YOU STARTED IT! AND NO, I WON'T!"

You looked at Gaster to see him sigh and pinched the bridge of his 'nose' then gave them an stern look. An intense atmosphere began to surround him as he summoned gaster blasters to appear from behind "Boys! You don't want me to give you a bad time do you...?"

Their eyes grow big with fear and they started sweating nervously. They quickly broke away from each other and smiled innocently and hugged each other, quickly trying to make up "I love you, bro!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO, BROTHER!"

Gaster smiles and shakes his head "Ah, Kids. You gotta love them."


End file.
